cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Mikaelson
Hope Andrea Mikaelson is a main character in . She is the tribrid daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner. She is a student of the Salvatore Boarding School, and the first naturally born hybrid. As of the season one finale, Hope sacrificed herself in order to protect Landon Kirby, from a terrible fate. Hope is a member of the Mikaelson Family, Labonair Family, Kenner Family and an unnamed family of werewolves. She is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack, as well as an unnamed witch family, and the only child fathered by the Original Hybrid. Early History Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall slept together and conceived a child. The witch revealed that Hayley was, in fact, pregnant with Klaus' child. She revealed that the baby is one of Nature's "loopholes". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' werewolf side that Hope was conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the baby and its mother. Klaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from , and an exchange from , he later changed his mind. When Elijah asked him about Hayley and their unborn child, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Personality Hope has also expressed the belief that her existence is some sort of "cosmic mistake." Surrendering to this mindset would mean buckling under the burden of her family legacy, and could lead Hope down a dark and uncharted path. As the tribrid, Hope has the power to challenge the world, but she must first accept that she has not only the potential but the willingness to become the hero she was born to be.Hope's Psychological Evaluation Physical Appearance Hope looks like her mother. Hope has inherited her father's eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. As a child she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. Now as a teenager, Hope has auburn hair and light blue eyes. She is also described her peers, as very beautiful. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives, Eve and Lana, and the Hollow. In her wolf form, Hope possesses white fur and has the typical glowing yellow eyes that comes with Lycanthropy. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Hope has improved control over her magic as a teenager; however, such control is lost during bursts of anger. Conversely, she's headstrong and strong-willed as she cast a boundary spell to entrap her father inside the Abattoir. Hope has also shown skill in creating her own spells, such that she created a spell combined with a cloaking spell that she performed on Hayley, as she was the one to kidnap her and lure Klaus back to New Orleans. She claimed that it was the "perfect" cloaking spell and that it would keep her safe; despite this claim, she was kidnapped again. While she was the Hollow's vessel, containing both her spirit and Dark Magic, Hope's magic was amplified by that of the Hollow, as she whispered to Hope in her attempt to corrupt her. During this time, her telekinesis and pain infliction seemed to be amplified as purging her pain, by using her magic, seemed to be the only course of treatment. |-|Werewolf= Hope is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. Prior to triggering her curse, she displayed some increased agility and grace, above that of a normal human. Since she has triggered her werewolf gene, she has gained all of the powers of lycanthropy, with the additional abilities of those having been born of the Crescent Wolf pack, such as Transformation Control but this ability can also come from its tribrid nature. The first transformation, however, is a rite of passage and cannot be controlled, according to Klaus. This would classify her werewolf nature as an Evolved Werewolf. Furthermore, despite that the werewolf curse was originally cast upon Native American witches preventing them and their descendants from using magic, Hope's lycanthropy does not negate her ability to practice magic. |-|Vampire= Although Hope is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass, her blood can also heal others with been shot with weaponized Malivore bullets. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Hope were to die, her vampiric gene might be activated and she could become a complete tribrid or her ability to practice magic will cancel out and she will become a vampire-werewolf hybrid. The result is uncertain. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent, and limits of Hope's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Landon Kirby They grew to be friends and it was clear they shared a connection more than that of friends. However, Landon moved away from Mystic Falls they lost contact for two years. They reconnected when Landon's foster brother turned into a werewolf and Landon decided to be there with him, against Hope's advice, leading to Landon learning about the supernatural. To keep him from danger, Alaric decided to have him compelled and sent away; however, Landon betrayed Hope and the school by stealing a supernatural knife after the compulsion failed. Hope planned on confronting him about his betrayal, even armed with a death spell, but Alaric later rebuked her for this. Landon genuinely explained that the supernatural knife caused him to lie to Hope, but she didn't believe him. Despite what Landon had done, he was provided shelter at the Boarding School and putting their differences aside, he was willing to help Hope and school to investigate the missing reports of two Mystic Falls high schoolers. She attempts to save their friendship by starting a genuine conversation, but he cuts her off by explaining that he wished she had his back and that she just blamed him for everything that happened despite it not being his fault. Their back-and-forth prodding comes to head, when Hope, asked by Alaric, has to conduct a series of magical tests on Landon to determine whether he's supernatural. The tests, however, prove negative. She eventually forgives him for hurting her, but later, when seeing Landon off, he says he's not surprised she voted 'no' to keep him at the school. However, they resolve their issues when Hope gives him a magical compass and sends him to New Orleans in the hopes to locate his birth family and they share a heartfelt kiss. After Landon activates the magical compass, indicating that he was in trouble, Hope tracks Landon to Kansas and to his birth mother, Seylah Chelon. With Landon safe from immediate harm, they reconnect, though before things get too physical, they're interrupted by Alaric. They eventually make their way back to the Boarding School where Hope asks Landon to be her boyfriend, to which he says yes. After this, Hope initiates another kiss. Alaric Saltzman For the past two years and after Klaus' death, Alaric has acted like another father figure to Hope, which Lizzie and Josie are quite jealous of. He often gives her advice and she takes it. Alaric also tries to mentor and convince Hope to step out of her comfort zone, as a father figure normally tried to do with their children. Alaric is also Hope's headmaster at her boarding school and also her coach in learning how to fight, physically of course. Hope sometimes jokes with Alaric saying that she'll need a new fighting mentor being Alaric is growing older. However, they remain close as much as a non-biological fatherly-daughterly coupling can be. Other Relationships * Hope and Roman (Former Enemies/Ex-Friends/Ex-Classmates/Kissed/Allies) * Hope and Lizzie (Former Frenemies/Classmates/Friends/Allies) * Hope and Josie (Former Frenemies/Classmates/Friends/Allies) * Hope and Rafael (Allies/Friends/Classmates/Former Enemies/Rafael is attracted to her) * Hope and MG (Allies/Friends/Classmates) * Hope and Penelope (Former Classmates/Former Allies) Appearances Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door * Maybe I Should Start From The End * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Season Two * I'll Never Give Up Hope * This Year Will Be Different * You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know * Since When Do You Speak Japanese? Name * Hope is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hope * The name Andrea is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Andrea is: Brave. A feminine form of the Greek Andrew, meaning manly or brave.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/andrea * The surname Mikaeslon is Norse meaning "Son of Mikael". Tropes * Daddy's Girl: Formerly. Her father adored her and she loved him dearly, despite the awful things he's done, and is shown to still be mourning him. * Doom Magnet: Having had multiple attempts on her life and having been attemtedly sacrificed by radical, over-zealous New Orleans witches even when her mother was still carrying her, targeted by her paternal grandmother Esther and her power sought after by her great aunt Dahlia, having been possessed by the Dark spirit, the Hollow when she was seven. Hope even considers herself a cosmic mistake aware of the circumstances concerning her existence. The repetitive losses and grief she's experienced, as well as her Mikaelson family's history are supposedly why she keeps people at arm's length. * Emo Teen: Hope is known for harboring feelings of contempt so intense after she feels betrayed she contemplates killing someone (i.e. Landon) and having emotional breakdowns given her lot in life, including her Mikaelson family's dysfunctional, tragic and violent past. She compares herself to Lizzie over an argument. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters